my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Handa
Shiro Handa '''(半田志郎 Handa Shirō) is a 2nd year student in U.A. High's Class 2-A. With his quirk, Inner Light, Shiro studies to become a pro hero under the name of '''Prisma ''(プリズマ Purizuma), He is the son of Pro Hero Makoto Handa and Pro Hero Ayaka Handa. Appearance Shiro is a rather tall boy for his age with light skin and blue eyes accompanied by his snow white hair. He is built quite slim and not very muscular like many other heroes, but that doesn't say anything about his true power. He is usually seen either sporting a white shirt under a black and gold cloak, which gives of a more 'fantasy' like style, or his regular U.A. uniform. According to some of his friends, they think his casual attire is a little weird. His hero costume is a bright and prismatic body suit with similar colored gloves. It also features a dark visor for his eyes to shield them from his own quirk's extreme brightness. His hair stays exposed but he often 'styles' it to be more spiky and stand up. Personality Shiro is a happy-go-lucky boy who loves to be silly around his friends but is surprisingly shy around people he either doesn't know or admires. From time to time, he might get annoying or ramble on about unrelated subjects but usually notices it before he loses control. While being a very kind and friendly person, Shiro will get very defensive over his friends and turn slightly more aggresive when in a fight. When fatigued because of his quirk, he usually tries to hide it to intimidate his opponent and fight until the bitter end. Because of this, his friends often worry that he might eventually suffer permanent damage because of his uncontrolable nature in a fight. History Early Life Born in Tokyo, Shiro grew up in an often busy household because of his parents job as Pro Heroes. He never got to spend a lot of time with them growing up so even in in present time, Shiro says that he wished he could have grown up with them being an actual part of his childhood. His quirk manifested at the average age of four years old. Quirk and Abilities 'Inner Light: Shiro's quirk bases it's power of a light that burns inside him. This light was manifested alongside his quirk and is the main power source of his fighting. With this light, Shiro can project it usually either through his hands or rarely his legs. Creating explosions, making weapons, shooting beams or even fusing his own body with this light makes him a very strong student who is able to stand up against anyone in his class. His most used moves are a knockback strike to either escape or kick his opponent back, a boost to his legs which give him incredible speed and crossing his arms to create a 'bubble' of light to shield him from incoming attacks. This strong quirk however holds a weakness which Shiro couldn't control until him entering U.A., but intensive training helped him overcome it. An insane amount of stamina is needed to control this quirk, meaning that the light inside him can run out which will slow him down and make him very weak and tired. When the light fades, Shiro loses all of his power and will when completely gone, cause what he calls a 'Blackout'. Passing out for multiple hours or even days is the drawback he is concerned about but always forgets about during a fight. Everytime he experiences a ''Blackout, ''the limit of his power decreases and will leave possible permanent damage to his entire body. To add on the weaknesses, Shiro occasionally loses control of his power, which would then go wild and do things he doesn't want. His light regenerates and gains power from sunlight, making him a lot weaker when fighting in the dark. '''Warrior Spirit: Because of Shiro's relentless nature in a fight, he often fails to think of his own health and overuses his quirk to protect others. When that happens, he doesn't care if he damages the enviroment around him or breaks rules, often getting in deep trouble because of this. People sometimes think that he doesn't want to become a hero because of him not caring about his own well being or passing of a test just to help others, but Shiro usually avoids those conversations. Super Moves * Prismatic Punch/Prismatic Kick: Shiro's signature super move is his Prismatic Punch or Prismatic Kick. By fusing a lot of his light into his arms or legs, he can create incredible force to break down any wall or obstacle infront of him. He usually uses this move to finish of his oponents but is also self concious about using it because of it's insane power, fearing that because he can't control the power of it, he harms someone in an unrecoverable way. While Prismatic Kick ''is still a very strong move in his arsenal, Shiro prefers to use ''Prismatic Punch. * Light Army: One of his most unique moves is Shiro's Light Army. By infusing his entire body with his light, he can create multiple copies of himself made out of the light. In overwhelming numbers, this move is devastating in a battle but against a smar oponent, this move often fails. The clones fade out of existence with a simple hit, so an attack that can strike multiple targets at once is an easy defense strategy against Shiro's Light Army. This move also drains an insane amount of his light, leaving him very fatigued after using it. Stats Relationships Main Events Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users